Ancient
by john1234
Summary: Harry awakens from what seems like the final battle. Confused, he portkeys to Hogwarts only to find it gone. Harry sets out on a quest to figure out what really happened.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but anything you don't recognize is more then likely mine.

Prologue:

Deep within the bowels of the earth, a steady hum filled the air as an ancient machine suddenly stirred to life after millions of years. Light's flickered on and readout's appeared on displays all over the machine. The top of the machine started to turn slowly, lights flickering on and off before beams of light burst out of them and hit the surrounding reflector's across the machine. A loud groan filled the cavern that the machine was in before the top started to glow and a beam of light exited the machine.

The light flew over the deep cavern's located in Antarctica. It flew into orbit, passing quiet a few satellites before it slammed into the surface of the moon roughly one minute later. The light had hit the surface of the moon and after the dust had settled, you could see a massive structure. The structure was composed of one huge dish made out of some material long forgotten. Lightning raced across the disk, before being channeled through massive support beams and being channeled into the core. The disk suddenly activated, spinning around pointing to some location on Earth.

The beam that hit it fired back at earth, at three times the speed and twice the original size. It passed through the atmosphere and magnetic field. It continued this route, straight into the heart of the United Kingdom before it smashed into the ground.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Death was one of the only things I could not feel, I suppose. The green light hitting my forehead and my vision blackening. Time seemed endless, as my life flashed before my eyes, death... seemed only moments away, and yet I was still here. Staring at the green light, watching the world in slow motion. I should feel happy, instead I am numb. I would laugh if I could but again, time was almost totally still.

It felt like hours and yet it was not, the void rapidly closing in on me in real life but not in my mind, I could still picture Ron, smiling as he took out Bellatrix Lestrange. I remember the look of horror on that bitches face as Ron shoved a dagger through her heart. I should have felt happy, but I did not. The bitch who killed my godfather was dead, yet I did not care. I also remember the look of horror on Ron's face as Nott Sr threw Ron down a well, I heard a sickening crack as his neck snapped. I should have cared, my best friend was dead. However, I felt nothing.

Voldemort had the last laugh in the end, I was to busy fighting to survive. He had just taken out his wand and cast the killing curse at me as I turned around. It was three feet from me and I had no time to react, Life it seems is not without bitter irony.

Just as my vision was about to fade to nothing, I felt a massive amount of pain as some form of light struck me head on. I can't remember exactly what happened. What little I do remember is I was thrown violently away from it, and struck the edge of a cliff with a sickening crack. I remember body's flying everywhere before I blacked out, but nothing else.

The light faded from my eyes, and I knew no more.

End Prologue.

Chapter One

Pain... I remember so much... mind numbing pain as I awoke, my joint's were aching as if they had never been used in years. My mind, felt so... so numb almost as if I had awoken from a long dream.

I opened my eyes, intent on finding out what happened. I heard the sound of a water fall in the distance, the steady hum of crashing water filling my body with want, need. It felt like I haven't had water in years.

I got up slowly, sitting on my knee's and looking around. The area was a mess, the ground was blackened and dead, no life for at least half a mile. I slowly started to remember the event's leading up to this.

Images flashed before my eyes faster then I could even imagine.

--Flash back--

'Hogsmade... It's burning' I thought, my mind was numb. 'All of it's gone, the village... the alley, even the Ministry of Magic...'

"Harry, what are you doing!?" Hermione shouted out to me, calling me back from my memories. I snapped back into action, ducking over a volley of Crucio and Avada Kedavra spells.

"Confringo!" I roared, firing my own spells into the battle. "Hermione!, your left!" I shouted out as a group of death eaters surprise attacked her. My eye's widened in horror as they shot multiple spells at her, I recall a couple of Incendio's and Avada Kedavra's flying at her, Hermione was struck down. I rushed towards her, diving through the air, and summer saluting on the ground. I quickly moved next to her, and checked for a pulse. I found none.

Rage flooded my veins, and I was unable to control it.

"YOU ASSHOLES!" I shouted out, whipping my wand towards them. I shouted out another Confringo, watching a death eater explode in grim satisfaction. I however, was to far into my rage to notice a figure sneaking up behind me.

"So... does little potter want to play?" I turned around in fury, looking at the unmistakable figure of Bellatrix Lestrange.

My fury turned into utter hatred and determination "Bella, how nice to see you after all these years" I said, my face an expression of pure hatred.

Bellatrix hissed, "Don't call me that potter, or you will get yours just as that mutt got his" My magic started reacting violently, my aurora visible.

"Don't call him that you bitch, he was three times the man you will ever be!" I roared, rushing towards her in blind fury.

"How would that be Potter?. If I recall, I killed him"Bellatrix laughed, shouting out "Crucio" I watched the light rush towards me, and then I surprised myself and Bellatrix. I simply spun out of the way.

"Now, did you really think I would simply let you hit me with a Crucio?. Wait, don't answer that, I forgot how stupid you lot can really be." I spoke, panting. I enjoyed watching the rage flood her face.

She was about to launch another curse at me when she suddenly stopped, gasping. At first I wondered what was going on, but then I had no need to wonder anymore as a metal blade erupted out of her chest. The body fell to the ground, and laid still.

Behind where the body had been was Ron, standing there holding out his hand for me to take. Just as I was about to grab it though, Ron was thrown violently back by a banishing charm. I watched Ron tumble into a well and seconds later heard a sickening crack as his neck snapped. I looked around and watched the wand belonging to Nott Sr be lowered a bit. I heard him laugh, and then continue on.

--End flashback--

I wonder what happened, I pondered. I can hardly remember what happened after Ron was killed.

I climbed up the trail in front of me, leading to the water fall. I passed bushes, and yet I saw no magical creature in sight... only normal birds and animals. My wand was missing when I woke up. All I had were my robes, glasses, and family rings. I reached up to touch my lightning bolt scar, I rubbed it, but it did not feel the same. I no longer felt pain through it not even the slightest twitch and this in itself worried me.

I entered a clearing, it was a small waterfall, only thirty to fifty feet high. Water splashed up against the rocks near me and I put my hand in it to test the temperature. It was warm. I gulped down as much water as I could before deciding to take a bath. Taking off my robes and glasses, I got into the water and went to the water fall to wash my hair.

Around ten minutes later I got up to the shore, and cast a wandless drying charm. I redressed and put on my glasses. I decided now was a good time to get away from this place, and I cast a Portus on a nearby leaf, before grabbing it and a lurch announced my arrival.

I had come to the edge of what was supposed to be the Hogwarts wards... only I felt nothing, and adding to my confusion I... found nothing other then empty land.

End chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2 and Journal Entry 1

Chapter two

After that event I had left to London, I had arrived around three hours later. Hailing down a taxi, I approached it and asked the driver to take me to central London.

The driver watched me as I got into the cab, and as soon as the door was shut he took off.

"So, you new around here?" He asked me, noticing my torn robes.

"No, why do you ask" I responded, curious. Even if my robes were torn, there should be no reason for that question.

"The way you hold yourself, not to mention your clothing indicates your not from around here" He told me, before his attention turned back to the road, avoiding a speeding car that just passed right in front of him. I was amused by his cursing, and quietly laughed to myself.

He hadn't mentioned much after that, and I was grateful.

Twenty minutes later we were at central London and I thanked him, paying him his money. I was just about to leave when he grabbed my sleeve.

His face looked angry, and for a second I thought he would strike out before he started talking loudly to me.

"What do you take me for, a moron! This is out of date! The currency changed ten years ago" I stared at him blankly, before pulling my arm away from his grip and starting to talk back to him.

"This money was good a week before, buddy. So just take the damn pounds and get on your damn way!". The driver laughed, and said.

"Where the hell have you been living? Under a rock I suppose. Look, whatever. Just don't come in my cab again". And with that he sped away, and I glanced down in my hand at the pounds wondering what the hell he meant.

I passed by some local people, who were looking and leering at me, laughing about how homeless people today were getting worse. I blushed and looked at myself, my robes were not that bad!. Passing a newspaper stand, I stopped and looked at todays edition.

_**Fire's break out north of London, firefighters continue trying to put them out but they keep persisting...**_

My mind wondered for a few minutes. So fires were near London. Not that big of a deal, however my mind kept repeating what that cab driver had said '''That money was good a week before, buddy... I turned the paper over, looking for the date. And I dropped the paper in shock.

The reason for this, was clear as day. On the page I had turned it to were the words

December 12, 2016.

I felt my heart beat more wildly and I grabbed the wooden support beam of the newspaper stand to keep upright. '2016... twenty years' I thought. 'How the hell could this happen!?'.

My mind was a whirlwind. I couldn't believe this. I either had time traveled, or something very weird had happened, time travel however was unheard of. At least to this extent.

I suddenly felt very tired and for the first time realized the extent of power I used today wandlessly. 'How did I do all that without a wand'. I wondered, heading to a motel. 'If my money is worthless like that man said, then I should sneak in and stay the night'. My decision final, I headed towards the sunshine motel.

End chapter two.

Journal Entry One

_Journal entry six,_

_I have been searching for the wizarding world for a week now, and I have found nothing. Its almost as if it was never there. I have no idea on what I am going to do. Waking up after twenty years and losing your world really puts things into perspective. I have to find a way back into the wizarding world or at least figure out what really happened, I can remember flashes of blue light before I lost consciousness now and it leads me to the conclusion that more happened in the battle then I remember, much more._

_I cannot find a single person who has any magic either, and this frightens me. I went to diagon ally yesterday as well, to at least look for the remains... only to discover a normal bar, and the entrance covered in paint. It would not open when I tried either._

_I have been trailing down a possible lead that goes to Private Drive, I wonder if the blood wards are still active and I wonder if my relatives are still alive. I guess I will find out soon enough._

_End Journal entry six._

End Journal Entry One


	3. Chapter 3 Revison Two

Chapter Three

Harry stepped off the muggle bus, looking around before letting his feet hit solid ground and walking towards the entrance to Privet Drive. Walking up to Number Four, he walked up the steps before stopping and ringing the doorbell.

He rang it again after a short thirty seconds, and a click announced the door was unlocked before someone stepped outside. It was a woman, she looked thirty years old with bright red hair.

"Yes?" she asked, wondering who the man in front of her was. He looked thirty two, perhaps thirty three.

"Hello, my is Harry Potter. Has anyone by the last name of Dursley ever lived here?" Harry asked, he had long ago given up hope of finding anything or anyone he knew, but he had to give it a shot.

The lady shook her head, and spoke "No, I'm afraid not. Perhaps you have the wrong house number?" Harry shook his head, and mumbled "This is the right house" he then spoke up, and loudly said "Well, thank you for your time. You have a nice day". "Bye!" the woman shouted, waving as I walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I walked into a nearby bar, sitting down on a stool and ordering a drink. 'I need a good drink after this shit' Harry thought darkly. He watched as a group of men nearby cheered as some sports team got another point. The bartender walked over to him and set his drink down. "Will that be all?" He asked, Harry nodded his head and turned around to stare out the window. The bartender looked at him with worry before just shrugging it off and walking back to his regular position. After all, he dealt with all sorts of people and he was used to this.

I picked up my drink and gulped most of it down in one swing before coughing and choking on the taste. A nearby man patted his back and laughed, saying "First time I take it? Ha! Well, you will get used to it. Drink up!" Harry mumbled about the horrible taste before turning back towards the window and letting out a sigh. He got even more irritated when the laughing continued before dying down and everyone returned to what they had been previously doing.

Just as he was finishing his drink, the door swung open and a man about the same age as him walked in. "Just a shot of whiskey" he spoke, in a rough voice. The bartender nodded, and after giving him his drink the man sat down. Tossing some money towards the register. I noticed he had a scar going down the right side of his face. I wanted to ask how he got it but I knew better. The man noticed my staring and turned to look at me, "What are you looking at" he questioned, I gulped and said "N-Nothing sir" he continued staring at me, before turning away and going back to his drink.

I gazed back down at my empty shot glass before swinging around on the barstool and walking towards the door. I looked back for a last time, seeing the man from before laughing at something. I hated what had happened to me, the world. I turned fully towards the door and walked out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was dark now, and I was inside the run down apartment I had decided to be my home for now. I walked towards the empty dresser and sat down on my bed. I concentrated on an image of a lamp, picturing it in my mind as perfectly and clearly as I could before I concentrated on making it real. I pictured the lamp stand form slowly, from the legs to the head. I pictured the light bulb forming and the switch and power cord forming. I then pictured a lamp shade forming. It was finished, and looked.. mostly... like it should have, minus the legs being a little... melted.. I panted from the effort and magic I used, before collapsing against the bed, I had just used most of my magical storage and it would take me all night to recover.

Still, it was progress. I still wondered why I could do this so much better now then before, either it was because of the venom running through my veins or the lack of magical activity, it mattered not to me. The only thing that I knew was it worked and that was that. I still wondered when I would find out what happened. It's like running into a brick wall every time I get close to figuring out what happened.

'Still' I thought, turning my head to look at the alarm clock 'This is what I always wanted right... to be away from the wizarding world, away from the chaos, the prophecy... Perhaps it's not, it no longer feels like I thought it would. I have much to do, perhaps it was all a bad dream' I thought, but I knew it wasn't. 'but then why can I still do magic?. Why is it I still have all my memories?.' I no longer knew what I was doing, I just knew I needed to figure out what happened.

I lost conscious, and all I knew was black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up with the sun shinning directly in my eyes, and I groaned before rolling over and sitting up. I stretched out my arms and yawned loudly before picking up my glasses from my dresser and putting them on. 'What time is it?' I wondered, glancing at the alarm clock, which said Nine Thirty AM. I opened the dresser and pulled out a Hawaiian shirt and black jeans. I needed to shower, I decided.

After I was done showering and using the facilities, I walked back into the bedroom and put my clothes on. Still tired, I walked into the kitchen and made myself a small breakfast. After eating the egg's and toast I started to walk towards the door when someone knocked on it. 'Shit!' I thought, looking through the eye hole and cursing under my breath. It appears the manager and a police officer were standing outside the door. 'This is not good' I decided, walking back into the bedroom and mumbling Confundus on the bedroom door and waiting for them to leave the apartment if they entered.

I heard the main door open, and listened to the police officer and manager talk. I heard them coming towards the door and listened as they stopped outside, mumbling before turning around and walking back into the kitchen. It took nearly thirty minutes for them to leave, and once they did I breathed a sigh of relief. 'That was close' I decided, turning towards the window in the bedroom 'to close, I need to be more prepared next time'. I opened the bedroom door and looked outside before walking out towards the main door. I cursed when I saw someone apparently moving in. Cursing, I went to the bedroom and grabbed my stuff, shrinking them and putting them in my pocket. I opened the window and almost slammed it shut again. I was at least three stories up, it appeared.

'Fuck, fuck fuck' I screamed in my mind, before making my decision 'What the hell, I played quidditch for a few years, I should be able to do this without a problem'. I continued cursing as I climbed out the window, and just as the bedroom door was opening I grabbed the ledge and swung myself over. I heard the person come towards the window and looked around outside, wondering why it was open. My fingers were tired, holding onto the ledge and I was slowly slipping. 'Come on person, move away' I thought, feeling my grip slip some more and the empty air below me. He seemed to make up his mind and shut the window, and then moved away. I gave a sigh of relief before slowly moving towards the fire exit near me. I let go and fell onto the stairway below me. I groaned in pain, sitting up and massaging my injured leg. 'Shit, just what I need' I thought, standing up and moaning loudly. The pain was horrible.

'First thing's first, I need to get away from this place' I decided, limping down the stairway. I grabbed the rail a little ways down as another large burst of pain overcame me. "ARGH!" I screamed, before slipping and falling down on my back. 'This is not... good' I grabbed the rail and got into a sitting position. Grabbing my injured leg I tried willing the cracked bones to heal. At first I thought it was working, but then I screamed out in pain when the cracks started to close but failed to fully close. I was about to fall unconscious from the pain when a voice called out from below.

"Hey, whoever you are. Are you alright up there?" I tried to respond but all that came out was a moan. I heard the person start walking up the stairs and saw a face of the man in the bar, the scar on his face let me know it really was him. I felt my vision clouding and felt him shake me before I lost consciousness and I felt my head hit the metal below me before I knew no more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up with a horrible headache, wondering where I was. My memory was a blur and I could not remember a single thing and for a brief second I thought I had lost my memory before it all came rushing back to me. Ron, Hermione, The wizarding world and me being twenty years in the future. I groaned aloud and a chuckle came from somewhere east of me. "Finally awake, huh?" I opened my eyes and saw the man from the bar, I groaned and rolled my eyes "Yes, unfortunately" I told him, before trying to sit up. I let out a gasp of pain and dropped back onto the mattress. "You shouldn't move for a few days, you have multiple injury's. If your lucky you will be able to move with minor pain in three days, but I would recommend you go to the hospital." He told me, sitting quietly and polishing a dagger.

"Who are you?" I asked him, my head rolling to the side some more to get a better look. He looked up from what he was doing and said "My name is Arron." He suddenly got quiet and gave me a closer look. I squirmed under his gaze and his eyes widened a bit "Your that guy from the bar! I never did get your name." He told me, I closed my eyes for a second and said lowly "My name is Harry Potter" He turned his head a little bit, so his ear as facing my way "What was that? I didn't hear you" I grumbled for a second before saying a little more loudly this time "I said my name is Harry Potter". He nodded, "Ah, well pleasure you meet you Harry. May I ask what you were doing on those stairs?" I grimaced a bit and he must have caught it "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Either way, your here now. Welcome to my home." I silently thanked him, trying to decide what to say.

"It's lovely" I finally decided on saying, staring up at the ceiling above me. It was hand painted, and showed a lovely painting of open grassland and a child running around with his parents. He caught my gaze, and followed it to the painting. "Like it do you?" He spoke, I looked away startled, and blushed in embarrassment for being caught. "I made that painting, thats me and my parents. We were up in the country. I painted it after they had died, as my way to let out some grief." I would have loved to say "Well at least you knew your parents" but I decided against it. I finally got up into a sitting position, still grimacing as the pain came back. I spoke, looking at him again "So, do you have anything to eat?" Arron smiled, and replied "Yeah, some toast and bacon, not to mention an omelet. Want some?" I nodded, and he left to the kitchen. I took this chance to do a scan on myself magically, and I didn't like what I found.

Four cracked ribs, My right leg was cracked and if I moved around on it more damage would follow. I had a fracture in my left and and my shoulder was bruised. I suppose its not the worst I had, but still Arron was correct. It would take me at least three days to move around without making my injury's worse. Speaking of Arron, he had just came back into the room and gave me a plate with food on it. I took it and ate it all down in a matter of minutes. I looked back up at his amused face and I looked down again, mumbling something. He just laughed and took the plate and set it aside. "So, what are you doing tomorrow" I asked, and he got quiet for a second before saying "Not much, when my parents passed away I inherited a few estates and businesses, I have enough money to survive on for the rest of my life so I don't work. I might go to the hospital and help out a few people though, they always need the extra help." I smiled for the first time in what felt like months, this was a first, I thought. Someone who likes to help other people. "That's wicked. How exactly do you help them?" I questioned, and we talked for a few hours on the matter. I later decided to go back to sleep and he left the room, off to do something else. 'Finally' I thought, 'After all these weeks it seems as if I have another friend'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up again, and discovered the room was empty. I got up slowly, surprised at how little pain I was in. I stood up and grabbed the dresser for support before continuing. 'Alright' I thought, 'So I'm still in a little pain' I continued walking forward towards the door, and since it was already open I walked through it. Outside of the room was a hallway lit by sunset, all that was left was what little sunlight and moonlight was coming through the windows and sunroof. I walked forward towards the kitchen and felt surprisingly thirsty. Walking towards the kitchen I grabbed a clean glass and filled it up with tap water. I sat down and put my drink on the table after gulping down half of it and sighed. 'I'm apparently thirty five or thirty six years old now, and only have the experiences of a teenager. What the hell am I going to do?' I thought, staring depressingly at the cup in front of me. I had two options, I could run and try to figure out what the hell happened while living my life without a job, or any real place to live or I could find a job, and just live a normal life. But neither appealed to me. If I was the last of my kind, then I needed to do something to make sure magic would not disappear, assuming anyone else here even could use magic. Or I could just sit back, and let the world pass me by, it was a hard decision and I was still considering it when Arron walked through the front door.

"Hey Harry!" He said in an excited voice, walking through the door and shutting it. He took off his coat and hung it up on a hanger that was on the closet door. "I'm glad to see your up! You have been sleeping for two days straight" I was startled by this, and decided to confirm it. "Two days you say?" He nodded and walked forward, pulling a chair out from the table and sitting down before folding his hands on the table. "Yes, two days. I do say I am surprised to see you up and about, even after three days your injury's should still be bothering you!." I nodded in understanding before replying "Yeah, they actually do still bother me. It's just very little." I saw his surprised look and laughed, "I know, I know. It surprised me to. What have you been doing?" His smile seemed to widen and he got a dreamy look on his face. "I was at Denny's today (Yes, I know its more then likely not in London, but I don't know any London dinners.) and I was just minding my own business, when out of nowhere this girl just drops by and orders something. Now, me being me I just stare at her for a bit before she gets pissed off and starts demanding I stop staring... so after a few minutes we started talking again, and I got her to go out with me! Can you believe it!?" I smiled sadly at him, I wanted a girlfriend but could never have one due to the war. He apparently noticed my expression and stopped talking about that, before changing the subject. "Anyway, I was at the hospital today and helped out a few people. Did you know they have kids there suffering from all sorts of illnesses? Well, I managed to cheer some up today. You should come down there sometime and try it out!" I smiled at him and said "Well, as much as I would love to usually I just make things worse." Arron stared at me for a few seconds before saying "Come on man, just come by and try it out at some point!" I sighed, before speaking again "Fine, what time do you want me to go with you?" He grinned, and nudged my arm a bit. I winched in pain, and he noticed it and apologized. "How about tomorrow in the early morning? They are open all night but only allow visitors during 10AM to 5PM, however if we volunteer they let us in at 8AM to 8PM. What do you say?." I grinned before saying "Alright, we will leave at 8AM, arrive there at 8:30AM and then leave at around 1:15PM, that alright with you?" Arron nodded, and left the room to get some sleep. I was left to my own devices for a few hours before I to fell asleep, and for once had some happy dreams.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on Harry!" Arron called out, opening the drivers door he hoped in and shut it. I opened the passengers side and closed it. Then I buckled up, Arron was already buckled up and he turned on the car. I turned on the heat and defrosters. Then turned the radio on. After fifteen minutes of driving we arrived at the Saint Thomas Hospital. After going into the public parking lot, we got out and headed towards the elevator. Arron pressed the ground level button and I grabbed the elevator's handlebar as it lurched. Arron laughed at me, and I told him to go shove it. After a few seconds the elevator's door opened and I followed Arron to the front desk.

The man behind the desk looked up from his computer and gazed at us for a few seconds. "Hello, welcome to Saint Thomas Hospital. I am Jack, what can I do for you today?" Arron nodded in respect and responded "Hello Jack, I am Arron and" Turning to look at me he said "This is Harry" He turned back to Jack "We would like to volunteer today, if that's alright with you?" Jack nodded and said "Yeah, its fine with me. Let my print out your volunteer cards. They need you up on level two, You wont get into anything messy today. Mostly you will just be helping them carry things, or do delivery's." Arron nodded and I suddenly felt very left out. (I'm leaving poor Harry out and letting Arron be the main character now / well, I need to somehow fix this!).

After arriving at level two, Arron stepped out and I followed him. We came upon another desk and Arron talked to them before the lady nodded. She pointed Arron to a door and as I was about to follow him she stopped me. I turned to look at her in confusion and she said "We don't need you down there, I'll tell you what. You go into room B13 and see if the doctors need any help in there alright?" I nodded, and turned and walked towards room B13. Inside, it was a mess. Doctors rushing around trying to get supply's and such, one found me and pointed me over to the right side where a woman was delivering a baby. I gulped and approached... apparently it was going to get messy.

The doctor spoke to me in a hurried tone "Listen, we are short on manpower today. I need you to get down there and help me deliver this baby, alright?" I looked confused, and honestly I was confused... What the hell did they expect me to do again?. I sort of lost him somewhere in the middle of this. The doctor saw this, and groaned before speaking again...

A little while later, I was flushed. Looking at the woman and her baby, I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. I had helped deliver something wonderful into this world and it pleased me greatly to be able to do something like this. Oh sure, it was embarrassing considering I was still a virgin and had never even seen a womans.. But anyway, It was still an interesting experience. I listened to the baby cry with a little bit of pride before I was dragged away to another room, before that however I heard one of the doctors call out to me. "Hey, Potter!" he shouted, gaining my attention. I looked towards him "Yeah?" I replied, still a little out of it. "Have you ever considered being a doctor? I think you would make a good one." And indeed, I did think I would make a good doctor to, however I had many thing I had to do. "I don't have enough time for that, Joe. But I will come by and volunteer often. I wish you luck!" The doctor nodded in understanding, and then said "Well, the offer is open. I can easily make you my assistant and train you. If you ever decide to take me up on it just come back here!" I nodded again, and then swiftly turned away to bump into Arron. "Hey man, What the hell have you been up to?" He asked, noticing the blood on my robes. I got a goofy expression on my face for a second before it turned into wonder "Delivering a baby, Arron" I managed to get out before continuing on down the hallway. Thus, this was the start of me volunteering here often.

End Chapter Three.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I was at the hospital at least once a week just to help out, sometimes I would stop by every two or three days. It just depended on if I had the time, helping people pleased me greatly. _I wonder what Arron is doing today _I wondered. Arron was great, he was helpful and fun to hang around. _I still remember the conversation we had when I told him that I was a wizard _I smiled fondly at that memory.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Flashback

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Arron, I have something I need to tell you." Harry spoke, moving towards where Arron was reading The Lord of The Rings. "Yeah?" Arron said, still not looking up from the page he was reading.

I stood in front of him, _How am I going to tell him I'm a wizard. Hell, even I have problems believing it now that my entire world is gone. _I thought, and it was true. If it was not for my ability to use magic I would have just assumed half my life had been a bad dream. So, deciding after debating for a few minutes I decided to do what any person in my position would do. I hoped for the best and blurted it out. "I'm a wizard" I stammered out, and then hoped for the best.

Arron did not even blink, and continued to read his book. "What was that Harry? I could have sworn you just said your a wizard". I blinked for a second. _Alright... what the hell? _I thought, before speaking again, this time much more firmly "I'm a wizard." This time Arron did look up, his eyes full of disbelief

"Yeah, and I'm Bill Gates. Really, what do you want Harry?" Arron growled, angered that Harry was playing this game with him. I sighed out in frustration, and spoke again "Look, really. I'm a wizard. I woke up two months ago after what I call the final battle, I say final because I have yet to see him again. Between me and Voldemort. Now, you can either believe me or not. Since I woke up, I discovered my entire world had vanished and now I have no idea what I'm doing or what happened. Remember all the trips I made without a real reason or just vanished at times?. Yeah well, I was looking for any traces of the wizarding world." I spoke in a rushed, rough voice. Arron sat there with his jaw hanging open and then proceeded to burst out laughing. "Good one Harry!" He then continued laughing and went back to his book. "Very funny, can you pass me my notebook?".

. . . . . . . . . . . . . That was all I could think, Nothing. My mind had went blank for around ten seconds and he had to ask me again. I growled and decided to levitate the notebook over to him. Arron took no notice at first, but he sure as hell did after I shoved it between his eyes and the book. I snickered when his eyes popped wide open and he jumped back, behind the couch. He came back up, looking over the top with wide eyes and kept stammering denials. I merely grinned, and levitated it closer, Arron got up slowly and put his hand under it, and then above it. Looking for some string or something similar. He finally gave up. "A... A wiz-wizard you say?" He stuttered. I nodded, and let him just stand there for a second. "S-So you can do M-m-magic and ride broomsticks" He said, and I again nodded. Suddenly however, I felt a massive pain take hold of me and my magic became very strained. I dropped the notebook as quickly as I could and stumbled to sit on the couch.

It wasn't really a physical effort, so I had no worry about breathing hard or anything else. It was merely a pain deep inside me, a throb if you would. One that never wanted to go away. "Harry?" Arron asked worriedly, looking at me. At the time I was looking very pale, and was fighting to stay conscious. "Harry?" He asked again, shacking my shoulder. I turned my head with some minor effort, and looked into his eyes as mine became more unfocused. "I-Its alright, give me five minutes to recover" I managed to get out. I sat there for five minutes just like I had said, recovering a little of my magic. I felt a bit better so I turned to look at Arron. He just sat there, gazing at me with worry but at the same time with astonishment. I would have laughed if I hadn't been so weak. "What was that?" He asked, and I grimaced for a second before saying "Magical Exhaustion. Normally, if I was using my wand that would not have happened until at least thirty minutes, but without it my magic is very weak. I can still use all of my old spells, but only for short bursts of time. I did not have anything of mine when I awoke, aside from my robes and glasses. And family rings. It passes, and I have managed to strengthen my magical core, it can hold twice as much magic as it could when I awoke."

After that, we talked some more. I discussed my ideas of how to find at least the remains of the wizarding world – at that point, it was all we were hoping to find. And he discussed what I could do should we never be able to find it, or should it really have been destroyed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End Flashback

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I still chuckle at the look on Arron's face.

I looked around the apartment for what I knew would be the last time. I walked towards the door and Arron hugged me goodbye, wishing me luck. Once our goodbyes were done, I walked out the door. My heading was simple. France. My location was even more simple, I was going to search for The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I stepped off the plane and into the freezing cold weather. Snow was falling at a moderate rate but the gushing wind made everything seem like a blizzard. I walked down the ramp, and looked around for any indication of magical activity. _It's like I suspected then. _I thought, noticing no magical activity around. _Yet another disappointment _I however, did not give up all hope. I continued towards Beauxbatons. _Now, I thought._ _Since they never told me where it was located I should do a Point-Me spell. _Picking up a stick, I said loudly "Point me Beauxbatons Academy of Magic". The stick hovered in my hand and pointed West, towards the coast. I walked forward, knowing already it was likely to far to walk, I stopped near a cab and opened the door. I merely said "West" and he drove that way.

**Five hours later**

The stick started to move Southwest in my hand and I knew I was close. I told him to stop and paid him the money I owed. He looked at me for a second, like I was crazy and then took off. I heard the sound of crushing waves, alerting me that I was near the coast. I continued following the stick and after another thirty minutes stumbled into a clearing where the stick started spinning wildly around. "Not again" I whispered, depressed. I had again come into a clearing only to find nothing. "What the fuck?" I thought out loud, kicking a nearby rock into the clearing, and I stopped to stare at it, after hearing it hit something, and abruptly stop. I walked forwards, and waved my hand around only to feel nothing. I picked up another rock and threw it as hard as I could, this time I confirmed that it hit something, and had to dodge as it flew back at me.

I still felt nothing however, no magical wards and no physical objects. _Is this a joke _I thought, gazing around. _Theres nothing there! Even if it was some spell or ward, I would still feel the magical residue. _I knew something was there however, and was determined to figure out what.

**One week later, inside a motel room near Beauxbatons**

I tossed a stress ball up into the air, I was laying on the bed pondering what the hell happened._ Obviously, something happened. _I concluded _What I want to know is what the hell happened, Physical objects can interact with the magical world it seems and yet I can not. I have yet to see another witch or wizard, which leads me to the conclusion of the muggle and magical worlds being either completely separated or the magical world is somehow out of phase with this dimension. Obviously something happened during the final battle that I am not aware of, and my desire to figure out what happened is getting stronger by the minute. Unfortunately this is beyond my skills, and I know not how to solve this._

I gazed at the ball in midair, coming down as if in slow motion. I pictured the ball transforming for a second into a ball of fire, and in the next instant it was one. My eyes widened and I pulled up my hand to catch it, before it could do any real damage. I shut my eyes, expecting to be in pain but nothing happened. I opened them, to discover the ball frozen in mid air, and I gazed at the room in shock. Everything was blurry, and the ball was still falling only if more slowly then before. I got up and looked at the flames slowly flickering and moved my hand under it, waving it. "Well shit" I said, before concentrating on time returning to normal. My eyes again widened and I cursed as the ball of fire fell onto the bed, and the sheets went up in flames. After putting the fire out, I silently wondered what the hell happened... and why the hell wasn't I tired after that?. "This day keeps on getting more weird" I mumbled, still in a state of shock from what happened.

**Later that night**

_The wind rushed passed me, blowing my hair in all directions. The frozen mountains before me trembled in what seemed like terror as dragons of all kinds flew around in a massive battle. I watched in wonder as one swept right passed me, and its tail nearly hit my face. Shortly after this, I saw the mountains shudder and what seemed like boulders crashed down in front of an entrance, the battle stilled momentarily as one side gazed on in victory and the other in horror, before the battle plunged on and continued until both sides were almost completely slaughtered, the remaining few survivors took off into the mountains, and continued to battle until I couldn't see them anymore._

_Light suddenly came into my vision and I abruptly woke up._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I awoke panting as sweat rolled off me. Clutching my beating heart I got off the bed and stumbled into the bathroom, turning on the tap water and cupping my hands, I splashed some on my face before turning it off. I stopped to look in the mirror, seeing my reflection and I stated "What the hell was that" before heading off back into the bedroom to try to get more sleep. Only sleep did not come again for me that night, and I decided to make myself a midnight snack. "And where the hell was that place" I said, opening the breads bag and putting a butter knife in my mouth, sideways while I opened a jar of jam.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing!?" A woman around twenty three cried out in horror as a two men ripped her purse out of her hands. Harry frowned, looking at this with calculating eyes. _One of them is running down the street. His body facing away, another is rushing towards a truck. I'm __assuming its their getaway vehicle. I hate assholes, but these assholes I really hate. _Harry thought darkly "Hang on just a second miss, I'll get it back for you" Harry told her in a comforting tone before turning back to the man with her purse. _Concentrating on the strap of the purse, which was currently in the mans hand I thought very strongly and clearly, picturing the strap being severed. Diffindo I thought _I laughed silently as the man continued on, not noticing the purse missing and I walked up to it, bending down and picking it up before heading back to the woman and giving it to her. "Here you are miss, have a good day!" She had a dumbfounded expression on her face before she waved back at me and walked away in a daze.

_Perhaps I could make a good police officer, _I mused to myself._ It might actually be fun. _I considered the possibility for a brief second before waving it off_. Nah, they would likely think I'm insane..._

I had been considering what had happened for a few months now, And I had come up with a theory. _The magic from the final battle was still in the air, and that was a very large amount of magic. Then a beam comes from the sky and strikes me dead on, since at that point I am channeling the most power due to my rage it took the form of its will and responded accordingly. But what happened I can only speculate. It is possible the backlash of magic modified the wards all over the country and actually reversed them, or in this case changed them. Making the magical world on another plane of existence however this still does not explain the lack of magical activity... is it possible it actually transported everyone with magic to another location? But that cant be it, if it did then everyone would be gone since even muggles have very small amounts of magic in them... _I continued to muse for several moments, before giving up again. My dream kept haunting me and I did not like it one bit, it was almost calling me to that location. Only I had no idea where it was.

Certainly not Ireland... And not Alaska, I would have to guess its around the North Pole, but that would take months if not years to search. 'hell' I thought, rolling my head around a little to let loose a little tension that had built inside it. 'Even then, I would be insane by the time I had finished.' I chuckled for a second, 'I can see it now, Harry Potter. The insane boy who lived. That would give everyone a real chuckle' My thoughts continued in this direction for a few minutes before stopping. "I wonder if this is a gift" I thought aloud 'After all, so far my time away from that madness has restored most of my sanity' I finished in my mind. "And even then! What could they do, scold me for being away! HAHAHA" I laughed at this, before sighing and getting a little depressed again.

Unknowns to me, forces were at work that I will never be able to understand and suddenly my vision blurred blue and red, and I tumbled through something. When I looked up, I could have sworn I saw the structure from my dreams before reality distorted again and I was back where I was... only this time, I saw Neville. "What the bloody hell is going on?" I blurted out, looking at his relieved face... and then I saw Luna, before I passed out.


End file.
